


The Misadventures of a Med School Drop Out

by 3e3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Castiel (Supernatural) & Reader Friendship, Dean Winchester Has a Heart, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, F/M, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Roadtrips, Sam Winchester & Reader Friendship, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3e3/pseuds/3e3
Summary: The reader, a medical student just trying to make a difference, runs into the Winchesters when her roommate goes missing. Unable to continue a normal life after being exposed to the Supernatural, you leave your life behind join Team Free Will. Chaos, lots of medical drama, some angst, a lil romance, and hunting ensue.





	1. The Grind/Introduction

You woke up that morning for rounds before the sun, particularly frustrated.

You'd been in school 19 years now. The four years of undergrad chemistry and biology had kicked your ass, but still, you were beyond excited to become a doctor. But it was wearing on you, and by the time you were halfway through your 3rd year of medical school, you weren't so sure anymore. The system, you had learned, was madly flawed. And most of your competition had paid their way to get where you were and only cared about the money they'd be making on the other side of their education. All you wanted to do was help someone, make some kind of difference in the world. And because you didn't know any other way, you kept at it, dedicated to exam preparation and loyal to your studies.

That day passed like any other, long and grueling. A few familiar patients lifted your spirits as the grind of paperwork and administration grounded you again. During your breaks, you practiced your stitching on anything you could find--it was a small personal victory for you to be the best in your class at leaving people with no scar once their stitches were removed. But those small victories weren't enough, and it was only a matter of time before something pushed you over the edge...

 

\-----

 

Dean drummed his fingers on the wheel of the Impala, humming along to some of his favorite Zeppelin over the heavy road noise and open windows.

The boys had run themselves ragged lately, taking case after case for the past month. After an especially tough run-in with a pack of werewolves in the woods of northern New York, they'd finally packed up their weapons and badges and hit the road towards Lebanon and the safety of the bunker. However, a short while into their trip, Sam had other plans.

"Hey Dean, check this out," Sam exclaimed, peeking out from behind his readings.

"Oh c'mon Sammy, weren't you the one saying it was time we head back and regroup, rest up?"

"Well, yeah. But, but this one's different! And besides, we're close."

"Alright, alright hit me."

"Boston University Med school, there's been three reported deaths, sound more like murders to me, in the past two weeks. And get this, three weeks ago one of the students was found in his apartment. Overdose."

"Okay, so what?" Dean mused, slightly intrigued about the idea of roaming around campus.

"So, I had a couple of classes with the guy who ODed back at Stanford."

"I'm not gettin' the case here Sammy where's the punch line?"

"The vics, they're all girls, and all of the top suspects are their boyfriends. Ya know why? Because they'd all just recently found out that the girls had been unfaithful and were not too happy about it. I'm just getting a 'woman in white' vibe here, Dean. Just with a, a guy ya know? I don't know that that happens, but if not it could just be a vengeful spirit, but Dean either way we gotta check it out."

Dean eyed his brother picking the situation over in his mind. A minute later and with a heavy exhale Dean jerked, swerving towards the Massachusetts exit.

"I swear, if there's no case here you owe me a six pack and one hell of a pie..." To which Sam rolled his eyes, and with that, they cranked the music and sped off to kill some more evil.

 

\-----

 

You returned to your apartment that night late as ever, not entirely surprised to find that your roommate was spending another night out. You hadn't seen her in a few days, but that was no surprise. You two weren't very close so you didn't know the intimate details of her relationships, nor were you worried about where she was. There were weeks that she would disappear, off on some bender with who knows how many men and what kind of drugs. It didn't affect you much anymore, but you felt bad for her 'boyfriend'. He was more like a sad puppy who acted clueless, but you knew deep down that knew what she was doing and that it tore him up. While you didn't really know him, you hoped one day he'd dump her and find someone better. You sighed, disappointed in the ability of some people to have such little concern for others, and headed to your room.

Around midnight, just as you had finished studying and were about to settle into bed, an uneasiness settled over you, and then came the three loud raps at the door.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are forced to give you “the talk” in order to complete their hunt, and you insist on joining them. Your relationship with Dean has a rocky start.

You couldn't fall asleep tonight. Hell, you hadn't been able to sleep much at all since you'd met the Winchesters. They came into your life and turned everything upside down.

It was too late to save your roommate (the story of your roommate’s “murder” actually helped your case when you asked your college to take the rest of the semester off in order to deal with the trauma, AKA join the Winchesters), but they managed to kill the thing that had gotten to her. You saw everything-the hunting, the fighting, the weapons, and even picked up on some of the lore Sam and Dean talked about. After witnessing all that there was no way in hell you could stay in school, especially given you were already on the fence. You had to join them, had to help. What they were doing, how they were making a real difference in the world? That is what you needed. With this in mind, you convinced Sam of your merit and assured that your medical skills could help them, allow them to focus on hunts rather than sloppily patching each other up, and that you could help anybody they found that had been attacked by the supernatural. Sam seemed excited for you to join them.

All you were able to do was replay the events of the last week over and over again, pinching yourself still half expecting everything to have been a dream.

So far, you hadn't woken up.

Maybe in the morning it would finally set in that this, this supernatural world, filled with demons and witches, hell hounds and vampires, was your new reality and there was no turning back.

_—————_

_"Dean, we've got to tell her. Everything. It's the only way we might find it in time," the 'officer' who later turned out to be Sam, suggested he his partner, AKA brother, Dean._

_You, stubborn as ever, had refused to give any information on the disappearance of your roommate until they quit lying (because they obviously were-they didn't have a squad car, and their names just happen to be "officer" Page and Plant? It was unwise of them to use that alias and assume you didn't know Led Zeppelin._

_”Sammy no. She seems like a perfectly normal, nice, not-yet-fucked-up person. I don’t wanna be the one to change that. We’ll find another way, another lead, another vic, let’s just go.”_

_Feeling like an awkward third wheel in this conversation, you made yourself known. “Hey, Dean, whoever you are, I’m right here, and let me tell you I’m already perfectly fucked up so please, just fill me in so we can all move on with our lives. What the hell happened to my roommate?”_  


_Dean and Sam exchanged a look, Sam’s a mix of desperation and puppy eyes. “I can’t take it, Sam. You and I both know it never ends well but you, you do whatever you want,” Dean scolded, shoving past and out of your apartment._

_As soon as the door clicked behind him, you turned to Sam, “Hit me.”_

_Excitement and curiosity churned in your gut was Sam began._

_—————_

Sam had left in search for something other than beer to have for dinner, so it was just you and Dean left in the motel. 

“Hey Dean?” You asked, finally giving up on your attempt at sleep. 

“Hmm?” He mumbled through his bottle.

”Did I do something? Something to piss you off, make you not like me?”

”What? Who said I don’t like you?”  
  
”Well, nobody, but we’ve been traveling together a whole week now and you’ve hardly said two words to me, hardly looked in my direction... It’s just, if we’re gonna work together, if I’m gonna try and help patch you guys up along the way I don’t want things to be weird. I know it’s just been you and Sam all these years and I don’t want to intrude, I just want to help. And to do that I feel like we need to be on okay terms, or at least have you not hate me.”

”Dammit,” Dean hushed to himself “that’s not it, not at all. The problem is that I  _do_ like you Y/N. Nobody like you deserves to be in this shit hole of a life, and I really wish you hadn’t come with us because I won’t forgive myself when somethin’ happens to you like it has every other damn person.”

He turned away, drawing a long swig of his beer. 

“Then teach me. Show me what I need to know to survive, to be an asset,” you nearly begged.

”Sure, sweetheart,” he said over his shoulder with an edge of bitterness as he headed for the door.

Your hope for a restful night left with Dean, and you sank back down into your bed, alone again with your thoughts.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) I've been a reader here forever and been writing for years and finally decided to start posting some of my work. Apologies for any grammatical or formatting errors, as I'm still getting used to this system.
> 
> I'd really appreciate any comments you have! I'm here to become a better writer and y'all could really help me out :) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
